Bark At The Moon
by Jemmasgiirl
Summary: I changed and updated this story, just so people get excited for Halloween coming up. Now here's a Halloween Fic for the Jemma Lovers. SetSeason5, People are being killed off at Degrassi and Emma & Jay's attraction towards another hasn't gone away. But his cravings are getting uncontrollable, what's happening to Jay, whats the moon got to do with it? Sanny&Spaige too
1. Halloween Shopping

"Oh my god" smiled Manny taking out a costume, she stood infront of a vanity mirror, in a old looking Halloween shop "Em, this would look great on you!" yet, Manny put it to herself, smirking that it looked good on her too.

It was near Halloween, and Emma and Manny for once single together. Emma and Peter FINALLY broke up and Manny has been wanting to footloose on top of a table or something..

"A leather cat outfit?" Emma asked, coming up behind the mirror and gazing at Manny admired herself and giggled a little looking around "That's more your thing" she says with a small 'sorry' kind of grin.

Manny's mouth dropped but laughed, nodding and took the outfit for herself

"What are you going to get then?" Manny questions.

Emma frowned and shrugged "I don't know" she admits and rolled her eyes "That stupid rule at school..."

"If not dressed, not welcomed" mocked Manny to nod "Yeah, Mrs.H sucks but look at what she gave birth to. It's not a shocker. But! At least it's good for us, I mean I like dressing up. But can you see the boys?"

"Well, Craig was good in that 80's costume" Emma joked remembering that from grade 7 and Manny laughed. Emma couldn't believe they were Junior, next year they'd be graduating!

"God" Manny said "I'm so over that guy" she smiled looking around, they've been through so much. What else could Degrassi throw at them!?

"Uh oh" Emma eyes Manny, "You already crushing someone?"

Manny's mouth dropped, feeling suddenly cornered and didn't even bring it up but bit her lip trying not to smile, "You'll never believe who" taunts Manny going into the fitting room and Emma leaned on her door waiting.

"Umm Jimmy" guessed Emma to hear Manny snicker "Spinner again?"

"never again" bittered Manny.

Emma's body straightened against Manny's changing room door when she saw Paige coming over "Good, cause honey bee is all mine again" Paige informed as she crossed her arms but sent Emma a playful smile, knowing she meant nothing by it

"Oh-it wasn't... I-" Emma didn't know what to say.

"Emma, chill" laughs Paige "I'm totally kidding. Anyone having a crush on Spinner actually amuses me. I thought I was the only crazy girl" joked Paige and shared a laugh with Emma. So things didn't work out with Alex, Paige just kept missing the way it use to be with her Honey Bee so her and Spin got back together.

Manny came out "You **are** the only crazy girl" she said in a sing song bitter tone and Paige rolled her eyes.

Its not like Manny and Paige hated each other anymore like they use to, they just breathed to insult another. But they were friends..in that enemy kind of way.

"Well I'd rather crazy then..." Paige sized Manny up and down in her leather cat outfit "Well...you know what I'm going to say"

"So funny" Manny turns to Emma "What do you think?"

"Whoever your in like with right now, his eye balls will pop out" explained Emma with a little giggle at the end.

"Oh it might be a she" Paige joked back.

Manny faked a gasp "No Paige that's your job" she smiled, "You think nobody knows about your shennigans with Alex?"

Paige rolled her eyes again but shut up.

The television over them went onto the news and Emma huffed "Another killing? That's _two _now." she frowned deeply, praying for the ones who lost loved one.

It wasn't like Degrassi at all. . . people were being found dead in the woods.

"I heard it was bears" nods Paige

"Bears in Toronto?" Manny tried hard not to laugh at Paige's stupidity and they listened to the news:

_"Last night another teen girl from Lakes shore high was attacked in the woods. The girl lived and is under serious surgery. They seem to have found dog claw marks in the girls shoulder. If anyone have seen coyotes or a stray dog, report it and call..." _

"A dog now?" snickers Emma, disgusted nobody could find this thing.

"Hopefully they find it" admits Manny going back in the fitting room to change back into her clothes

"What'd you get?" Emma asked turning from Manny to Paige who lifted her costume.

"Vampire" Paige showed fangs and a corset little dress, a little black cape along with it.

"neat" Emma said.

Paige nods and looked around her, Emma didn't have a costume "Do you need help?"

Emma groans "I don't even want to dress up."

"You will dress up Emma Nelson!" Snapped Manny from the changeroom.

"Yeah well, rules _are_ you **need** one. For the Halloween blow out" laughed Paige and gasped pointing behind Emma "This is SO adorable" she walked to a certain costume...Emma slowly following behind...


	2. The Big Bad Wolf

"Red Riding Hood?" Emma tried to hide her smile "I don't think I'd want to be eaten by the end of the night by the big bad wolf from the news." she glanced back at the TV.

"You _are _the innocent, victim type.." taunted a deep voice, and Paige and Emma turned to Jay Hogart, who had his arm around some blonde skank. Sean and Spinner stood behind. "Least you _play_ it well." Jay seemed to sneer at Emma.  
Emma rolled her pretty brown eyes at him but tried to shut off her brain from remembering those dirty nights with him and he was right..she wasn't so innocent behind closed doors. Only he knew that though."Give the oscars to Jay Hogart for best dramatic scene." Emma taunted him back, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Ohho, funny" Jay faked a laugh and took Emma's costume "Awe, how cute. Say... is your boy friend taking you to this dance?" he taunts.

Emma glared at him, knowing he knew they broke up. It was the biggest news at Degrassi last week, because no one had lives.

"Maybe you should pay attention to your _girlfriend_." Emma taunted, pointing at the fake blonde beside Jay. Emma ran her fingers through her REAL blonde hair. Did she mention this girl looked like a slut?

"She's not my girlfriend." Jay said rather bluntly that even Spinner tried not to laugh, how Jay got away talking about his girls infront of them like that..he'll never know!

"Come on" The blonde said pulling Jay's hand who kept watching Emma with his smug face "Lets go find my costume... I can't wait to meet your friends at Degrassi" she smiled, _acting _like his girlfriend. Poor girl was probably going to be dumped as soon as she put out.

"What friends?" snickers Emma, bitterly watching them go away as Sean stopped to socialize with her and Paige waved to Emma goodbye as she grabbed Spinners hand and they left.

Emma scoffed looking to Sean "Does she even know what type of guy he is?" she asked, watching Jay from a far.

Sean shook his head "Probably. Anyways, where's Manny? You guys usually aren't apart" he joked.

Emma nods to the fitting room "In there. She's making me angry, since when do we not tell another secrets?"

"What do you mean?" smiled Sean.

Emma huffed "She likes someone" Emma eyes Sean, did his eyes light up? "But...she won't say who. I'm pretty sure it's Jimmy or that Chester guy"

Sean's shoulders fell "Oh. Okay. Well um... I got to go. We just came to get Ralphy a costume and Spin wanted to meet Paige"

"Your not getting one?" teased Emma with a smirk. Sean never was the type to dress up.

Sean chuckled "You know, I didn't want to. But considering this is my last year I'll do one more bad deed of the decade. I'm thinking going as a bum"

"You won't even need a costume" teased Emma to laugh and even Sean grabbed her, rubbing his hairs through her hair like he was a tormenting brother, "Stop!" she pleaded, laughing more.

Jay glanced over, coming back and saw the scene and rolled his eyes "Watch out Cam" he taunts, "The girl wants to save herself for marriage" he held his gaze onto Emma's who glared at him sharply

Emma huffs stepping away from Sean and getting her Riding Hood costume off the rack and Sean gave Jay a look as he lifted hands innocently like he didn't mean to go too far.

We all knew Sean would send punches if he had to!

"Ignore him" Sean said walking back to Emma for a door to open and hit him in the face.

Jay had to laugh


	3. Pumpkin Pie

Sean slowly opened his eyes, a little blury, but good enough to see Emma, Jay, and...Manny bending over him to see if he was okay.

Sean smiled a little as his heart skipped staring up at Manny.

But that didn't take the pain away from his head. Shit. He groaned.

"Hey man, how many fingers am I holding up?" Jay asks and wiggles his fingers to trick Sean who just groaned more getting even more dizzy.

Emma rolled her eyes and hit Jay's fingers down "Your so stupid Jay" she confirms but smirked a little shaking her head.

"Cam, you got whacked in the face by slutty Santos" laughed Jay.

Manny scoffs "I didn't mean to" she even winced for Sean when he crawled up. "I'm so sorry" she helped him up.

Emma eyed the two closely, seeing Manny worry and check Sean's head, cupping his face.

Sean laughed a little "don't worry about it" he said.

"I-I was in the change room, I was done and I-I had NO idea you were even there" Manny still rambled on.

Sean shook his head smiling and grabbed her shoulders "It's okay" he repeated "Honest" he said softer and they shared sweet smile. Manny looked down, blushing.

Yep, the two were falling for another.

"Cameron!" called Jay and they huff being split apart "We're leaving, lets go" he had his hand pulled by Ralphy, dragging him out with or without Sean.

"See yeah" Sean said to Manny and left.

Jay walked by Emma "Greenpeace" he says as a goodbye, smirking and leaving.

"ignore him" Manny said, standing beside her and watching them go.

"She was pretty" Emma wouldn't lie, gazing where the girl he left with once stood and Manny groaned, seeing Emma blurted that out loud and clearly wasn't over Jay.

I mean, don't get Manny wrong, she knew Jay was a babe and the bad boy? He was on fire! But..as cute as they'd be together, she wasn't sure if Jay would hurt Emma or not.

Emma groaned, looking to Manny, "Did I say that?" she pouted when Manny nodded slowly, wincing.

Emma tried to change the subject, bringing her costume to the cashier, "I know you like Sean"

Manny gasped, and snapped out of it, running after her, "How?! Are you mad?!" she looked afraid and Emma laughed, shaking her head no.

"Me and Sean are so over." Emma said and wrinkled her nose, "I think it'd be gross to get back together, he's such a close friend and I know all his flaws and bad moments and he knows mine... it's like dating your brother. "

"Ew." commented Manny.

Emma shrugged but nodded. She was just making a point!

"Having trouble Snake?" Manny asked, walking back home with Emma and wearing her fall leather jacket, walking through the orange fallen leaves.

Being amused, Emma crossed her arms and smiled up. "Frankenstein, very original" she jokes. She wore her jean jacket and a purple scarf wrapped twice around her neck.

Snake was on the roof putting little props of Halloween decorations on "You like it?" he questions and they just smiled nodding.

"You should put some pumpkins out here" Emma points to the porch and he nods.

"We will, we'll probably take Baby Jack to the pumpkin patch" Snake explains and they just simply nod going on inside.

They smelt pumpkin pie and Emma rolled her eyes "I forgot how obsessed they are with Halloween" she jokes.

Manny laughed "Yeah, but who isn't?" she admits and smiled "I'm so glad we found our costumes"

Emma nods looking down at hers.

It had a red cape with a hood attached, a peasant white blouse with black corset and black skirt. She carried a basket with it and bought bows to tie in her hair.

"The boys will like it" Manny smiled.

Emma just shrugs sitting on the couch "I don't know. I mean...I'm not really interested in anybody new.." she admits.

"Well" Manny sat beside her "What do you want?" she curiously tilts her head.

Emma stared down at the ground for a moment making Manny wonder what was going on in her head.

"I don't know" lied Emma standing up and put a smile on "Pie?"

"Pie" agreed Manny running to the kitchen with her.


	4. I'm Yours

"Wow, school really out done it self this year" joked Manny walking around the halls with Sean the next day.

Sean grinned over at her "Scared of the fake webs?" he teased.

"You remember?" Manny smiled shyly.

"How can I not?" teased Sean "Grade 7 Halloween, Manny went through web decoration and thought it was real"

"I think I busted your ear drums then" Manny joined in on the laugh.

Sean smiled watching her, she was so beautiful. He was scared to admit it before cause she was Emma's best friend but since him and Emma moved on and were friends...was it ok?

"Uh oh" frowned Manny, also Sean since she wasn't smiling anymore. She nodded to beyond them at Jay and Emma.

"Fighting again" signs Sean "I'll get Jay, you get Emma"

"I don't get their deal" Manny walked with him over to them.

_**SLAP**_

"okay, okay!" yells Sean stepping between the two.

Emma stomped madly away before Manny could even get to her and put her hands up in a 'why' position. what JUST happened?!

"She SLAPPED me" stared Jay holding his jaw and looked to Sean "She fucking SLAPPED me. That bitch!" he went to go after her, he was NOT done with Miss Nelson

"Stop pretending like you didn't like it" taunted Sean earning a glare at Jay.

Jay watched Manny go find Emma and turned to his locker, to smack his locker closed "I am going insane being here at Degrassi"

"Your choice man" Sean admits. Jay was expelled for the shooting, but earned his right to come back with Spinner.

"Yeah but that was when I wanted..." he glared in the direction Emma went **"her" **he gritted teeth but felt his heart stop.

"Wanted?" mocked Sean to snicker "Jay, you'd want Emma even if she looked like an old bag. No one has attitude like Emma Nelson, and you l_ove_ it"

"True" admits Jay to then look at Sean in disgust "but not for the old bag part. That's just screwed up. But she does have a nice body"

Sean shook his head at Jay "Your not going to get her like that"

"Well then HOW?" Jay stubbornly says with a mad look "I've tried everything"

"No you didn't" snickered Sean, "You're with a new girl every week. If I know you well, which I do, you're running from REALLY working hard to get her. You're afraid of something real, that Emma might turn you into her lover boy."

"Well what's so fucking wrong with me?" Jay didn't get it "Most girls crawl to me"

"Well damn man" huffed Sean "Your too damn cocky"

Jay thought about it to raise an eyebrow and then opened his mouth "I guess I could get rid of Ralphy and the girls.."

"easier done then said" laughed Sean but nodded, it was a good start. He knew deep down Jay really did care for Emma, she's the only girl who got him on the edge of his seat, on his toes and nerve wrecking him senseless.

Meanwhile, in the bathroom.

"I'm going to kill him Manny!" Emma paced back and forth in the bathroom "Jay Hogart is going to regret the day he met me"

"really?" Manny picked at her nails.

Emma stopped in her tracks and glared at Manny "I didn't act like this when you were fighting with Paige!"

"That's cause I'm not into Paige" laughed Manny.

Emma gave her an insane look "What the hell does THAT mean?" she crossed her arms and Manny's mouth dropped.

Did she say that out loud?

Manny gave up and walked over to Emma "Em, we both know you're still attracted to him, but I think theres more..do you ever wonder why Jay can get under your skin so bad?"

"Cause he's damn good at it?" bitters Emma and Manny shook her head no.

"Your into him Emma, **a lot**" Manny confessed "And sorry if you don't want to hear it but it's been a year since the whole 'cheating' thing behind Alex's back and you two are still always finding a way back together. Plus, back then he was even pretty considerate for being Jay Hogart. He didn't tell Alex you were the girl he was fooling around with."

"No" mutters Emma "He told Alex it was Amy"

"My point" Manny said as the bell rang "I think you fell for Jay a long time ago. Anyways...I'll meet you at lunch?" she questions and sadly looked at Emma seeing she put her friend in deep thought.

And she looked even frightened, realising she may of falling for the Hogart, Devil himself.

Emma just stared at the wall and nodded. Manny took one more concerned look and left.


	5. Pure Evil

"HELP!" a girl screamed running through the woods with blood all over her.

Something was running after her.

By the looks of it, as if any animal, it had four legs and it was black and furry

It's teeth were sharp, razor sharp

"NOO!" The girl fell to be dragged back and blood squirted out onto the leaves.

The park looked so silent as if nothing happened, the moon shining bright.

Over by the Nelson household Emma jogged to her phone that rang. "Hello?" she answers

Sean was on the other end watching the television in front of him "Another kill. Do you know any dogs that would want to kill?" he asks. If anyone knew their animal well, it was Emma.

She was all, save the dolpins, feed the dog shelters blah blah..

Emma knowing his voice went on "Pit bulls" she answered and he snickered on the other end of the line.

"Only if threatened. This thing ripped a girl apart at our own school" he was amused.

Emma frowned sitting on her bed "Who was it?" she asked.

Sean clicked the television off "Some Shelby girl" he didn't know he was and neither did she.

"Well, at least she's not in pain anymore?" she looked on the bright side but frowned and crossed her arms.

"Guess so..." Sean drifts to then cough "So, what are you doing?"

Emma dully held her phone to her ear "Sean, are you calling for me or are you calling me for Manny?" she taunted.

Outside her window, unknowing to her, a pair of gold eyes were watching Emma Nelson threw her window.

It was the black animal.

The type of animal everyone was scared of and talking about.

It just stayed there watching her in the window in the phone and smiling.

It almost looked possessive. It finally backed up slowly and took off running back across the street and through the woods.

Back with Emma.

"Don't worry Sean" Emma rolled her eyes "I won't tell Manny anything" she said as the girl on her bed rolled back around and gave Emma a 'what?!' look.

Emma grinned to Manny mysteriously. They were having a girls night..besides, what DIDN'T Emma NOT tell Manny?

"Good" breaths Sean still on the phone "So...what's this deal with you and Jay?" he taunted her back, feeling a little embarressed his crush was out in the open so bugged her back.

"Good bye Sean!" she taunted.

He laughed before saying good bye and hung up as did she.

"What'd he say?" Manny sat up quickly "Did he say something about me? Was it good?"

"It was nothing" Emma simply shrugs and turns off the lights "What do you care right?" she taunts and smirks closing her eyes to sleep.

Manny didn't think she got much sleep that night. Emma was evil!


	6. Normal After All

Emma readjusted her bag slash big purse on her shoulder, and she was at her locker getting some binders when she noticed some flowers on the Degrassi stairs.

Hmm, that animal attack really shook up some parents and students.. a picture of Shelby laid on the stairs.

People were even starting curfew at 10 pm and the town said everyone had to follow it.

"sucks huh?" a voice came behind her.

Emma turned to Jay and snickers "Like you care" she remarks.

Jay rolled his eyes "I'm not a complete asshole" he bitters back.

Emma laughed "Really?" she turns to him "you didn't seem to care about the whole shoot out"

As she said this Jay looked down and actually looked hurt and Emma sighed, looking down. That was too far. He did in his own way express pain over what had happened, she'd seen it herself.

"Sorry." Emma muttered but meant it, looking down as he looked back up and down at her, shocked. SHE was sorry?

"Oh look what I spotted" grins Liberty carrying around a chart, Mrs.H's little helper. She came over to them.

Jay rolled his eyes and Emma groaned.

"Liberty, I'm just late for class." Emma explained

Liberty turns to Jay "What about you ? Why are you so late?" she loooked down at her watch.

"Blow it out your ears VanDyke" Jay taunted her last name and went back to looking at the victims that were killed.

By a fucking dog? Couldn't be normal.. it was beginning to bug him too. Seeing Emma look a little upset by it too made him, I know you'll be shocked to hear this but, care..

Liberty gasped and glared the way little giggles came from.

Even Jay was shocked Emma was actually laughing alittle.

"Detention!" exclaims Liberty.

Emma's mouth dropped "I didn't even do anything!"

"Encouraging a bully?" Liberty taunts and Emma's mouth dropped.

"Liberty I-"

"another detention!" Liberty announces putting a finger up to warn Emma not to fight her again.

Woah, power trip Lib..

Jay smiled adorably watching Emma. He got more amused with Emma Nelson by the day. Which was a lot per say.

DETENTION.

"gotta say..." drifts Jay leaning in his seat at the back.

It was only him and Emma in the room.

She sat at the very front and glared back at him "Dont bother" she snapped back, cutting him off.

Jay smirks "I was pretty impressed, you laughed at MY joke about **your own **friend" he taunts "Maybe you are normal after all Greenpeace"

"Ugh, shut up!" Emma groans.

This guy never shut UP!

Emma cursed at herself, feeling her heart skip beats and her mind telling her she SO wanted him. Clearly her mind wouldn't shut up either. Why dont Jay and her mind just date?!

Manny and Sean gave another a surprised look seeing Emma and Jay coming out of Detention when the bell rang.

"Wonder what they did" joked Manny.

"No doubt Emma either slapped him again or kicked him where it hurts" Sean admits.

"I wouldn't object" laughed Manny.

The two shared a look after seeing Emma and Jay go to the door the same time getting in anothers way.

"Jay! Ladies first!" she snapped, trying to teach him some manners and he rolled his eyes, waving her out the door and she stormed off, pulling Manny away with her

As she walked to Manny, Sean looked over his shoulder watching them go then turned back to who Jay who was bitting his fist in fusterastion.

Sean smiled shaking his head.


	7. Are You Okay

Lunch came, and Sean went to sit with Manny and Emma. "What are you doing tonight?" he asked Manny, coughing awkwardly and trying to keep his heart rate normal

"Same old." shrugged Manny, elbows crossed on the table and smirked, "Go home, eat, do homework, eat, drink, sleep, wake up and eat!"

"You wanna go to the ravine?" he asked.

Emma's head shot up, glaring at him, "Sean Cam-"

"relax." Sean snapped, trying not to go red, "There's no vans at the ravine anymore, you can't hook up unless you leave."

Manny blushed madly now, not believing Emma brought that up and Sean knew exactly what she was getting at.

THE RAVINE:

"Want another?" Spinner handed over Jay a beer.

Jay shook his head no and Manny turns from Sean and snickers "Your not going to take a beer? I'm shocked" she taunts.

"Well what can I say?" Jay taunted back "You ruined my appetite"

Manny rolled her eyes and then gasped, "Here comes that new girl I met at Degrassi today." she said excitingly, waving her hand at Jane, "JANE!" she called.

Jane walked with her brother Lucas and smiled coming over, "Hey. This is my brother Lucas." she introduced.

Lucas nodded at them, cracking open his own beer. They both had dark features, palish skin but really nice blue eyes.

"Em didn't come?" Jane asked Manny, also meeting her today and liked the both of them.

Jay listened in..

"No..Emma kinda.." Manny cringed, not thinking Jay was listening, "_hates _the Ravine."

Jay miserably sipped his beer, knowing that was his fault.

Spinner came over with Paige who tripped over a drunk guy on the ground and yelped. "Gross" Paige said looking to Spinner "Why did I even come here?" she asks.

Spinner dooply smiled "Cause you love me" they smiled as she shook his chin and he kissed her laughing.

"Jay Hogart, right?" Jane suddenly asked, eyeing Jay who stopped and looked at her, she seemed familiar, he then shrugged and nodded, "You're in my English class." Jane noted but still eyed him.

Oh..maybe that's why she's familiar.

"Probably barely." noted Spinner, laughing since Jay skipped and Jay snickered, it was kinda funny cause it was true.

"I'm out." Jay informed, crushing his last beer and a little tipsy, and walked over to his car.

"Hey!"

Jay turned, seeing Jane come over to him and he sighed, what'd this girl want?

"This is embaressing but...I'm not in your English class." she admited and he gave her a wierd look, "We uh.." she cringed, this was so embarressing, he really didn't remember her? "Hooked up last weekend."

Jay's mouth slowly dropped and he awkwardly shifted, "Oh uh, sorry." he coughed not knowing what to say, "I've been going through wierd-"

"girl troubles." Jane nodded, "I remember you going on and on about the girl."

Jay's eyes widened, oh god, he cried about Emma ? He must of been SO drunk..

"Sorry." Jane got to the point and eyed him, "Just seeing if...you've been good since then. Have you been okay?"

Jay eyed her wierdly now, shouldn't he be asking her that? He just shrugged and picked up another beer from a bench, "I'm peachy." was all he said, and turned, leaving again and his heart throbbing in pain with the reminder of Emma.

He drank and drank yet nothing stopped whatever craving he was after tonight..maybe he wanted a cheeseburger.

The next day at the Nelson/Simpson household, Manny and Emma were laughing uncontrollably.

"Spin Jack" Emma teased, sitting on the kitchen stool with Manny

Manny giggled harder when Jack, who was dressed as a bumble bee, spun.

Emma held the camera and took a picture.

"Best costume ever" she told her little brother who came up and hugged her leg

"Thank you Emmy" Jack's little voice said and then ran to the room their mom was in, "more pie!" he left.

"You know, we have 1 more week til Halloween " Manny said and Emma nods "We should have a horror fest"

"You think?" asks Emma and she nods, "yeah sure, why not."

"We could invited J.t, Toby..Lib...Sean..Jay.." Manny smirked, not seeing Emma object.


	8. Horror Movie Night

"AHHHHHH"

They all gathered around Emma's tv room, cuddling on the couches and blankets and popcorn around. The Tv lighting up the room now and then since the lights were out.

Manny laughed when Sean covered her eyes for her when she jumped at the scary part where Freddy kills Johnny Depp.

J.t and Liberty were there, Toby couldn't make it, and they cuddled on the couch. Emma was off to the side with Manny who invited Jane, and Sean was there too on the same couch.

The doorbell rang and Emma got up "I'll get it." there was barely room on the couch anyways!

Back at the door Emma opened it to Paige, Spinner, and they brough Lucas who Spinner hit it off with...and then the one and only Jay Hogart behind them as they walked in and he was last to step in.

"Hey" she smiled to them as they passed.

"Hope you don't mind I brought a friend." Spinner told Emma, nodding to Lucas, "He's Jane's brother."

Emma crossed her arms and hid her blush feeling Lucas eye her up and down, Jay saw it too.

"Don't worry, I don't bite." teased Lucas, and lifted a bag of chips, "I brought food."

"Just follow them." Emma insisted, pointing to Spin and Paige and he did, leaving Emma back with Jay who stepped beside her, closing the door behind him.

"So was that love at first site then or?" Jay taunted, recieving a slap to his chest and followed a mad Emma over to the tv room.

God he was just a jerk sometimes! Why'd she want him so damn much!?

"You know..." drifts Lucas, sitting on the floor where Emma set down a blanket and sat too, and he smiled over to Emma a little too closely which made Jay glare narrowing his eyes.

He sat on the other side of Emma.

"I always thought Johnny Depp was a good Freddy Kruger" Lucas said.

Jay rolled his eyes "Depp is one of the kids you dumb-"

"Jay" Emma cut him off before he started anything and gave him a warning look. He tore his eyes away from glaring at Lucas and she yanked his hand, "Come here." she said

Jay shrugged following her; she can hold his hand whenever she wants!

When they left the room Lucas looked back to Manny on the couch, "Are they a thing?" he asked and Manny gave a sorry smile.

Sean snickers "Lets just say if you keep hitting on Emma, your days at Degrassi wont be so fun"

"Is Jay her ex?" Lucas asks and Jane looks at him, giving him an annoyed look.

"Something like that" snickers Manny.

IN THE KITCHEN...

"You know Nelson, it's a little frisky in the kitchen when theres so many rooms upstairs" chuckled Jay as Emma gave him a glare and pushed him up against the sinks counter

"For one night. ONE night, can't you be civilized to everyone?" she huffs.

"I'm civilized" mumbles Jay.

Emma gave him an insane look and he scoffed. He was trying hard to fit in here okay! He was, it's just.. Emma was the only one he cared to hang out with.

"Well fucking sue me if I'm not being 110% friendly, I've been feeling like shit the past week" he admits.

Emma snickers "So that gives you the right to be rude to everyone?" she crossed her arms

Jay swallowed hard "It's not my intention to always piss you off" he mutters honestly, shoulders falling

"What?" Emma was brought back a little and they stared at another.


	9. Haven't Moved On

"What it's not obvious?" snickered Jay and Emma bluntly looked at him and he huffs "Don't make me say it" he groaned, feeling himself getting hot and nervous and licked his lips before swallowing down hard.

"Say what?" Emma shrugs not knowing and completely confused, looking at him worriedly.

Was he okay?

Jay rolled his eyes "Your not as smart as I thought you were to be" he jokes and Emma bit her tounge.

"Thanks for the chat" she knew he wouldn't be civilized and went to leave

"Emma" he said.

Emma turned around shocked that he actually said her name, he never did unless serious or.. when they were in personal heated moments..which was a long time ago..

As she turned she got an even more shocking spill.

Jay crashed his lips to hers and grabbed her up against him and then turned her to make her be pushed up against the fridge. So much want he's been hiding since the last time they fooled around came rushing out, passionately kissing her and running his fingers through her soft hair as she sighed and was breathless but kissed back and moaned into the kiss, forgetting how great of a kisser he was as was she.

They kissed until breathless and after that, much more kisses. Jay had even slid a hand up and roamed it up and down her torso then to her breasts, groping one playfully. She moaned again and he hardened, she got him so hard easily sometimes..

Ugh, only Jay could make her feel so naughty and okay with it. What happened to her plans to wait, like a good girl? Oh right, she met Jay and he seemed like the one to give 'it' to. But she was too afraid to admit that before when they just hooked up in the past and that's why she stuck with just oral.

Their hearts were pounding like mad and they were in fear it'd pop out of their chests.

Emma had hands over her head and he kissed her more passionatly while holding her wrists.

Emma moaned into the kiss and was driving him crazy when pressing against him as his hands fell to the sides of her face and kissing her more tenderly.

How long have they been waiting to do this again?

She could feel with her hands on his chest that his heart was doing the same thing as hers. Huh. What do you know? Manny was right.. he cared about her too

She slowed down the kiss, pushing his chest slightly to show she had to pull away for air and giggled slightly, panting a bit with him and whispered against his lips, "Need..to breath."

He bit her lower lip softly as she teased her tounge against his once more and finally pulled away..

They breathed hard trying to catch their breath as they were forehead to forehead, his hands on her hips and hers on his neck, he panting and her lips slightly swollen.

"Come on Nelson" teased Jay slowly putting some hair behind her ear "You think I really moved on?"

"Why didn't you?" Emma whispered a little as he held her tighter and she bit her lower lip, heart racing. He had so many chances with other girls, she wasn't perfect so why her

"Cause your beautiful" he kissed her neck "smart..." he kissed her lips again and pulls away "..and sexy. Your everything Im not too and I need that, someone who makes me wanna be better. I need you"

Emma answered back with another kiss and it was slow but tender and Jay was glad to see she didn't move on either.

"Oh uhhh" came J.t's voice, pushing them apart, he went to turn to go back to then turn again "I didn't see a thing" he promised.

Emma blushed madly, covering her face and Jay snickered, shaking his head. He didn't want to hide them, he wanted everyone to know Emma was his, and him hers.

"Need something TJ?" Jay always got names wrong, it's like he didn't care unless you were his friend. Emma shook her head smiling.

"JT" J.T corrected and points to the room everyone was in "Theres some people saying they saw the wolf last night"

"It's a wolf now?" taunts Jay until Emma rolled her eyes taking his hand and guided him back into the room until he smiled pulling her back.

"what?" laughs Emma confused on why he looked so happy.

She's never seen him like this.

But it's what she did to him.

"Stay here" he pouts cupping her face, only wanting to kiss her but she then gasped, pulling away.

"Promise me no more games, or fighting." she warned.

He sighed but smirked, "No more games.. but atleast SOME fighting. You get so cute when I get you rattled up."

Emma glared but a smile crept out and she laughed.

She went to protest but ended up just kissing again


	10. An Offering

The girls ended up staying that night for a sleepover, even Paige, as the guys were just leaving and Manny smiled shutting the door after Sean.

"Night" she smiled

"Goodnight." he smirked back and left.

"God, finally" Liberty breaths "I mean, boys...gotta love em. But I think J.T has at least a whole popcorn bowl down my shirt" she jokes running up stairs.

"I'm gonna go follow her" said Jane, pointing "Pj time!" she happily ran and Manny and Emma shared a laugh.

Paige came smirking at the two friends and leaned on the wall crossing her arms "So Em, did you tell Manny about the Jay thing?" she smirks.

Emma shot her a glare when Manny gave a wondering look "What Jay thing?" she turned to Emma who went red.

"J.T told me Emma kissed Jay" Paige said happily. Damn J.t and his weakness to Paige still!

"He kissed me!" Emma barked back to then not be able to hide her smile "And...I kinda kissed back. Alot. Twice. And more probably" she confessed.

Manny whacked her arm "Emma Nelson how could you not tell me?!" she yelled and the three burst into little giggles.

The girls got dressed in their pajama's then were laying on the ground with blankets and pillows under their chins as they watched another Halloween movie.

Emma had a white tank on with red and grey sweatpants.

They all stared at the horror movie slowly eating popcorn.

"Okay" Paige stopped the television "No more stabbing and screaming. My head aches"

"Tell me about it" groans Manny.

"Wow" teased Liberty "I think thats the only thing you two ever agreed on"

"Wheres my Manny?" teased Emma too while playing with Manny's hair.

"where's MY Emma?" taunted Manny back turning to the other two girls who haven't heard the new "Jay and Emma made out in the kitchen"

"Really?" even Jane asked and Emma gave kinda a wierd look..why would she care?

When they finally passed out after some gossiping and boy talk, the same black beast... whatever it was... was at the porch of Emma Nelson's house.

It held a rabbit in it's teeth and it was dead.

It slowly put it down on the step and quickly ran off. Sometimes, to wolves...offering food was a big thing. What did this 'wolf' want with Emma?

"O god" feared Manny looking to the girls all snuggled in their blankets when she heard something outside the window and the lights were off.

Paige groans "What?"

"Did you hear that?" Manny held her blankets tight and squished closer to Emma.

"It's nothing" Emma rolled her eyes.

Jane nods "Your just paranoid; we have been watching horrors all night" she laughed.

"No, I think I heard it too" admits Liberty who nudged Emma "Go see what it was"

"Why me?!" exclaims Emma.

"It's your house!" Manny fought back

"you've been living in it for the passed YEAR" Emma yelled back.

"JUST GO!" the girls yelled.

Emma slowly opened the front door and peeked her head out into the quiet night on her street

From a far, the 'wolf' was in the bushes and watched her, It had pierced eyes that could hypnotize you.

Emma scrunched her face up "What's the smell?" she looked down and jumped back "EW"

"What is it?" asked Manny coming behind to yelp and shiver "Gross!" she jumped around making yuck noises.

"Theres a bloody ass rabbit on my door step!" cried Emma as the other girls came to look.

"Ohhh poor bunny" Jane whined.

Paige stared at her "Poor bunny? Then I guess you have no problem moving the poor creature to the dump or somewhere eles" she taunts.

"Whatever." Jane shrugged, going back inside and grabbed a mop stick and a broom stick.

When she poked at the rabbit the blood stuck to the pavement a bit and the girls all groaned, ready to puke.

Jane quickly threw it to the outside garbage and dropped the brooms in disgust, running back in the house "Gross!"

"yeah think?" taunts Emma closing the door behind them all.

"It was probably one of the boys being stupid" Manny rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, probably Lucas" Jane playfully hit Emma "He's probably upset you picked Jay over him. My brother totally had the hots for you"

"I'm a victim of Jay Hogart." Emma confessed sadly, but really happy and smirked, giggling along with the girls and then went back to bed.

Finally! Some sleep!


	11. Back Off

"A dead rabbit on your porch?" Spinner raised an eyebrow giving his friends at the DOT counter all free pumpkin latte's for Halloween.

Emma nods and Manny wrinkled her nose "Blood was everywhere" Emma said

"We thought it was you guys" Manny admits.

"Maybe the news is right" Sean says "It could be a wolf"

"Wolf?" Spinner asks.

"Yeah. Don't you watch the news?" Jay raised an eyebrow "Theres killing everywhere"

"No man never. I hate that show" Spinner confirms and they chose to forget what he just said.

Emma shook her head "Well if the wolf would be so kind; keep off my lawn, please" Emma joked.

Jay looked over at her while stealing one of her fries off her plate and passed her a smirk only meant for her, Emma gave him a playful glare.

"Wolves are very protective" says Spinner

Sean nods "Probably has a thing for you Em" he jokes.

"Maybe he saw you in the riding hood costume" teased Jay, but then hungerily eyed Emma up and down. Suddenly he really wanted to be alone with her..and that costume.

Emma faked a laugh and smiled shaking her head "Whatever it is, I won't be ready for it's next meal"

"Wolves like to shread smaller dogs" admits Manny.

"Ew" both girls said at the same time.

"Protective huh?" repeats Sean hearing what Spinner said and chuckled looking to Jay "Guess you can't see your girl friend any more. Emma, you now belong to a wolf"

_Girl Friend... hmmm. They liked that a lot. _

"You mean I'm competing with a dog?" Jay looks to Emma "I am going to win** right**?"

Emma rolled her eyes smiling while getting up with Manny "We're going to go. I got one more detention to serve" she stopped when Jay grabbed her hand

"See you there?" he hopefully said and she nodded as he kissed her goodbye and went back to her, but now his, fries.

When the door shut Jay looked up to his two friends just smirking at him.

"Shut the fuck up" Jay growled and took Sean's fries too.

As the girls walked to where the detention hall was Liberty stood in the door way and put a hand up "hault" she said.

Manny and Emma shared a look "Uh. You were the one who told me to come here Liberty" Emma says. Geez, when Liberty was on 'pretend to be teacher' she really lost her fun personailty.

Jay slowly came behind and glared at Liberty "VanDyke; Your taking up the whole door way"

Manny laughed a little bit and Liberty gasped in horror "Detention for you too!"

"For what?!" Manny exclaims.

"Encouraging a bully" Emma mumbled remembering why she was here.

Jay just smiled wrapping arms around her as they walked into Detention.

"Lookie who it is" taunts Jay seeing who was in there. Lucas. Emma gave him a warning look and sat down near the back, Jay went to sit beside her-

"Split!" Liberty put her finger up.

Jay raised his hands as if pointed with a gun by a cop and sat two rows over. Manny at the front and Lucas at the side.

"What do I do?" Manny whispered to them, bored already.

Jay gave her a look.

Lucas, thinking Jay was too busy with Manny, turned to Emma and smiled "Thanks for last night" he said and Jay narrowed his eyes back quickly "it was fun"

"glad you liked" Emma had to be nice, it was her nature.

"Your going to the Halloween dance right?" Lucas asks and Emma slowly nods playing with her hands. "Do you have a date?"

Emma thought about it and smirks to Jay "I don't know" it was as if she was _challenging_ Jay. _diiiidd she?_ Could she **make **him ask?

She knew he didn't like dances and she knew he didn't like Halloween, but he for SURE liked her.

Lucas went to sit closer to Emma and he could of sworn he heard Jay growl "Beat it" he snapped at Lucas who took a step back pretty quickly away from Emma.

"Sorry." Lucas said, eyeing them, "Didn't think you two were.."

"We are." snapped Jay, glaring madly up at him and Emma looked between the two and could of sworn BOTH of them growled?!

Mrs.H came in, standing next to Liberty and smiled clapping her hands together "I have great news. Well for me, not sure about you" she admits, "The Halloween dance needs more helpers" she told them and they just shrug. "Your helping" she smiled evily.

"Witch" mutters Manny.


	12. Visible and Invisible Scars

"Spin, looks like you" taunted Jay carrying a statue of some scary troll from the schools Holiday closet. They were all carrying out Halloween props into the gym.

The girls laughed sitting on the stage in the gym and carving pumpkins, Spinner gave a fake laugh and continued putting orange and black streamers up.

"Tell me why I'm doing this?" Sean was on the ladder holding tape.

Manny smiled up at him giving him more balloons to put up "Cause you love me cause im so cute and adorable" she taunts.

Sean tried hard not to smile so wide, looking guilty.

It was true.

"Also..." Emma adds beside her "We need all the help they can get" did Mrs.H really think just the four of them could of done all this?

Jay jogged up the stage steps and then sat behind Emma, pulling her back between his legs to lean against his stomach. She blew more balloons and passed him some but he found sucking on her neck was more fun.

"Jay..." Emma says and Jay ignored. Little Devil.. something caught her eye when he slid an arm around her waist and looked down, "Ew" Emma lifted his sleeve a bit and points to a bad bruise "What'd you do?" she asks.

Jay tilted his head a bit to see his arm and gave a wierd look "I don't know" he admits.

"You don't feel it?" Emma questions and he shook his head no.

"I'm way too strong" he put his head up cockily and she rolled her eyes smiling trying to get up until he brought her back down in his arms.

"Who knew they were perfect for another" confessed Manny as Sean came down the ladder and glanced at the scene and nods.

"It was obvious though" he confirms and she simply shrugs. Guess they had the chemistry and tension.. did they?

"So um... did you ask anyone to the dance?" Manny asked.

Sean sadly frowns "Um. Yeah...kinda" he gulped, shit... was she going to ask him? He honestly thought he was going nowhere with her.. she was way out of his league..

He didn't know if Manny was into him or not

Was that pain across her face?

Sean's heart fell "But-but I can probably get out of it. I mean... she's just an ex who didn't have a date" he explains quickly. Ellie.

Manny, still a little hurt, shook her head no "no" she swallowed hard looking down and back to him giving a fake smile "Who'd you ask?"

Sean confused on her feelings, coughed and shrugged "Ellie" he said.

"Oh. Thats...nice" she slowly drifts and looks off to point to Emma "Well... Im gonna go help her" she left him staring where she once stood.

Did he fuck up? Or did she truly not care?

"Poor, poor little man" taunted Spinner wearing a wolf mask from behind Sean.

Sean smacked it off his face.


	13. The White Wolf

After spending some of the night at Sean's for Manny, Emma had to start walking home.

Jay followed her out "Let me drive you" he said.

She shook her head no "I wanna walk" she admits, she liked the night.

Plus it was nice out.

Jay smirks "No need to play hard to get now" he teased playing with her hair.

She smiled putting her hands on his chest "I know, I already got you wrapped around my pretty little finger" she confirms, giggling softly at his playful glare

Jay looked off sighing and nods "You do" he admits and grinned back to her.

They smiled pressing lips together and she backed up "Byeee" she started walking.

"Let me walk with you" Jay pleaded.

Emma laughed walking backwards "Just come over tomorrow. I'll be fine, you know me..Nature freak." she taunts, "I'll be home tomorrow all alone too."

Jay smirks "naughty Greenpeace; Daddy dearest doesn't like me" he reminded.

"They won't be home" Emma teased back and he looked impressed and shocked at the same time until she was out of sight.

Jay smirks looking away seeing she was far gone and winced a little feeling some pain in his stomach and that craving again that beer, nor cheesburgers fixed before. Jesus what the hell was with him?!

"Shit..." he went to the porch and stumbled a little.

Did he drink too much?

He thought he was still on his first beer.

Jay was getting incredible pain and dug his head in his hands.

Meanwhile inside Manny turned to Sean with a look "Where'd Emma go?" she asks.

"Home" Sean mutters.

"What's with you?" Manny crossed her arms.

Your hot and cold?

"Nothing" lied Sean and breaths nodding to the door "She left with Jay" he thought wrong but Manny just nods.

Back with Emma, she crossed her arms walking down the side walk and smiled dreamingly.. coming to the conclusion she might be inlove with Jay Hogart.

Who knew he'd end up the perfect guy for her, Emma Nelson.

Crazy. Pure, crazy love.

Emma looked up to stop in her tracks and her mouth fell "Oh crap" she cracked out.

There, standing in front of her, was a wolf. A white one.

Emma went to move and it growled deeply at her so Emma backed up just a bit with fear in her eyes...it that wolves eyes... was a deadly look. Ready to kill

Emma's eyes widen as the white wolf went running straight for her, Emma shut her eyes tight and heard a huge roar just as the white wolf went to jump onto her.

Emma opened her eyes a little and saw that there was a black wolf now in front of her. She was trying to catch her breath as the black wolf stared down the white wolf almost warning like.

"EMMA!" called a voice and Emma turned to Manny who ran over, having heard the dog fight a few houses away. Where was Jay!?

Sean caught up and jumped back "Oh shit" he cursed seeing the two wolves just staring right at them.

"Just what I said" whispers Emma backing up with her friends as the two wolves stared them down, the white one getting closer.

It lept for them for the black wolf to tackle it down and bite into its neck.

"RUN!" Sean yelled to the girls and they ran off.

The wolves didn't chase after them; actually, they were thankful for the black one.

Emma panicked inside Sean's house though, she waved her hands in front of her face trying not to cry and ran a hand through her hair.

"It's okay Em" Manny promised rubbing the back of her back.

"No it's not" cried Emma.

Sean breaths looking out the window.

"Where is he?" Emma cried again.

"Maybe he went to get some more beer" Sean tried helping "You know Jay and his beer"

"His car is still here" Emma gritted her teeth with tears in her eyes.

They fell and Emma got hugged by Manny and cried so much she passed out on the couch just worried sick about Jay missing.


	14. My Big Bad Wolf

Jay yawned and fluttered his eyes to glare at the sun that glared him back in the face.

He shifted a little not being at all comfortable.

He must be on Sean's couch...

Jay opened his eyes and saw something that was unusual to him.

Grass.

Trees...

"What the fuck?" Jay found himself only wearing his black boxers.

He stood up and looked around. He was in the woods. He couldn't...what was going on?

Jay rubbed his chin looking around and trying to find a way back to look down at his hands and stare.

Blood.

He wiped his mouth clean from it and panicked a little.

"No, no, no" he panicked even more.

_Emma stood between the black wolf and white wolf. Jay being the black wolf with the blue pierced eyes, protecting her  
_

"FUCK!" Jay yelled bending down to where his clothes were lying.

He ran pretty damn fast; and not just from the speed this 'wolf' energy was giving him. The speed for Emma's life.

What if she got hurt?

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE FUCKING HURT!" Emma hit his chest and he grabbed her wrists and thanked god she was okay.

They were back in school and he was fully dressed.

Emma looked down and Jay sadly raised her chin "I'm sorry I made you worry" Jay honestly said softly and kissed her on the lips "Im sorry; I mean it" he says.

Emma slowly nods giving a little smile to then tilt her head adorably "Where were you?" she pouted.

Jay swallowed hard staring into her eyes.

He wanted to tell her, he did...so bad. But... she wouldn't understand.

Knowing his luck, the best thing in his life would think he was insane and leave him.

"I... went to the ravine" he lied "It was just across the park. I wanted more beer" he faked a smile.

Emma eyed him. Damn, he should of known. She wasn't stupid. It sucked how both could read each other.

But Emma felt like if Jay wanted to lie to her, that was his decision... he'd tell her when he was ready.

She just hoped he wasn't with a girl..

"It was just me" Jay promised, as if he could read her thoughts.

It made her smile which made him too. "Good" she teased and kissed another again before walking to class. He watched her go with fear in his eyes, but for her..and then he tried to go to class.

Jay couldn't pay attention...not like he ever did but his mind was set on different things. Emma... and the fact he was a wolf.

Emma and Jay went walked home from school, and while the sun was out, so was the moon halfway behind the clouds. He was tense and kept watching the moon.

He guessed whenever it went full; he would turn. He read crap on the computer that all the crap hollywood shows you about werewolves were nothing.

True facts are; They want meat and blood, they have one mate and they turn at full moon.

"What's with you?" Emma asked as they passed decorated Halloween houses and gawked them. Halloween was so fun!

Jay looked down at her and frowned "Sorry. Things on my mind" he said.

"Like..." drifts Emma.

He sadly looked down, Emma didn't need this.

Here he was trying to be a good boy friend for once... at all really since he was pretty serious about Emma...and he was making her feel like shit.

Jay stopped her and leaned her up against a light post, "You" he smirked.

She smiled back, shaking her head as his corny act, but as both hearts skipped and went to kiss-

"Hogart" came a voice and they both turned to some guy with a small group.

Jay huffed "Aaron..." he slowly greets.

"Man" Aaron slapped hands with him "what are you doing round here?" he questions.

"Kinda doing something..." Jay shared a look with Emma and scoffed seeing how stupid Aaron was.

"Doing someone" taunted another voice and Emma found herself glaring at Ralphy.

Jay sigh'd "Sure, we got to go" he took Emma's hand trying to walk away.

He didn't want Emma even near these sort of people; this was his past. Jane and Lucas stood with them, guess they liked the Ravine more than he thought.

"Careful," Ralphy told Emma, wrapping her arms around Aaron's shoulders but eyed down Jay before saying, "He likes to bag them and leave them, right Jane?

Jay's chest fell and he felt like complete **shit. **He knew Emma was smart, and she put it together. Jane was new, so if they slept together...it was recently.

Right before they got together, Jay wanted to insist, but it still looked bad. He didn't even REMEMBER much of sleeping with Jane. . it was during the time of drinking his memories of Emma away.

Even Jane cringed, watching Emma whip her hand out of Jay's and walk away. Lucas laughed though, enjoying this guy fuck it up with the pretty blonde.

"Emma!" Jay chased her up her driveway, damn she was fast. It was those long legs

"You know..I'm tired" Emma lied going up her stairs and to her door "See you at the Halloweeen dance..or..whenever" she implied she may not want to go with him anymore.

Hurt crossed his face, "No, Em you don't understand. God, I knew you wouldn't!" he yelled. Why couldn't she ever give him the time to explain everything?

He wasn't the heartless monster everyone thought him to be.

"Jane was the weekend before me and you ever even-"

Emmas eyes widened, not thinking it was THAT close to when they got together. Now she was more mad!

She gave him an insane look "Sorry I don't _understand_ you slept with Ralphy, and now **Jane** just the other week?! Your right...I'm a little fuzzy on why I could think there is something **serious** between us when you hooked up with **other girls** right before you came to me! Did you even get a chance for breath!?"

"Em" Jay softens "I can't even remember that night. Things are happening to me, alright?" he asks sadly, not being able to explain.

"Like what?" Emma crossed her arms.

Jay knew he couldn't explain "Look, all you need to know is Ralphy means nothing, Jane means nothing. I am serious about you, you are more than just 'something'. I wanna make it work.. I don't feel the way I do with you when I'm around other girls" he breaths honestly, giving her begging eyes.

Emma just raised an eyebrow and still turned, she couldn't fall for his charm, that's where he wheeled her in. She had the right to be upset!

"Em!" he yelled and finally went to explain, shit. Where did he start? "It was after another one of our stupid fights; I went to the ravine. AND by the way WE weren't even together at the time" he points out and she went to turn again until he blocked the door "Jane, I think.." he squinted, memory still fuzzy of that night, "blocked my door, I was thinking about you and she wouldn't shut up saying she wanted me. I didn't even want anything from her. But something made me want her"

"That's great, really" Emma rolled her eyes not being able to hear this and even teared up, trying to leave but he grabbed the door and shut it, standing face to face with her.

"Not like that" Jay snapped and huffed "Fine you wanna know? You really wanna know? I wanted to rip her apart. That I DO remember."

Emma gave him a wierd disbelieving look... he wanted to what?

Jay licked his lips nervously, "Emma. I woke up in the woods two nights ago, blood on my chin. After all these murders? A-and how they're looking for a wolf. What if it's me? I have a memory of a white wolf..."

Emma tried not to believe him, it was a crazy story, but the white wolf hit the jackpot..he wasn't there that night so how did he know?

"and I have a memory of leaving a dead Rabbit on your porch too.." he started pacing back and forth, worriedly as her eyes widened.

Emma stared at him, "You're joking right?...Instead of treat, you're doin the trick?" she slowly and quietly said and he shook his head no.

"I know it sounds insane but...Em, I would never lie to you" he slipped her hands in his and looked deeply in her eyes "Please believe me" he looked up to the sky and cursed a bit...almost full moon.

"Come in" Emma says pulling his hand.

He swallowed trying to resist so bad "Em, I can't" he gestured to the moon.

"Your really serious about this?" Emma questions and he nods again. Emma softened, he wasn't this crazy.. "Come in. Please? I just...wanna find something out for myself" she stared back into his eyes "It's not like you'd hurt me"

That was true.

He can't remember ever wanting to hurt Emma when near her as a wolf.

Even the wolf part of him knew she was his.

Jay slowly went inside with her and Emma held his hand slowly bringing him down the stairs "Em, maybe I should go" Jay could hardly take the urges in him right now.. the wolf in him wanted to either change, go running in the woods, or throw Emma down on the bed that she now stood infront of.

But he knew she wasn't ready for that stuff.

"you have cravings right?" Emma tilted her head unzipping her sweater.

Jay watched her with so much delight and hardness in his eyes; why was she asking him this?

He could feel it sturring up in him... the need.

"Em..." he whispers standing so close to her as she looked up at him innocently; he just wanted to kiss her so hard.

She held his hand and moved him even closer and sat on her own bed, he slowly crawled over her. She bit her lip feeling his jean bottons against her hips and he groaned, smoothing his fingers between her hair and kissed down her neck.

"Stay with me" Emma said and he nuzzeled her neck.

He slid his hand up her shirt and slowly took it off at her nod, she wanted to do this. Then off came his and she began to unbuckle his pants, staring up into his eyes.

She didn't know if she was acting crazy, but she hated Jay had slept with those girls and not her. He was hers now, completely, and she was ready to give it to him. Plus, maybe, this would distract the wolf from coming out.

Jay stared at her, admiring the fact she was trusting him with her v card, and kissed her deeply. They kissed until out of breath and went forehead to forehead as Jay teased in between her legs, sliding her black cotton skirt up.

Emma moaned into the kiss and gasped feeling his hardness against her leg as he played with her with his talented fingers she missed so much.

"Jay, please." she even begged and it even shocked her and gave him a playful look as he smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"aren't you in a hurry?" he teased, bending down, and kissing around her chest but wouldn't enter her. She moaned longingly and whimpered, coming close but wanting him inside.

"Jay!" she cried out beggingly, throwing her head back and he admired her and listened to her beautiful moans, going so hard he throbbed and couldn't take it anymore. She yelped and giggled, her legs being pulled around him and he stared down possesively down at her and she reached her hand up, running her fingers through his hair and he shut his eyes, moving in her and groaned. Damn, she was tight. She muffled some pain noises and shut her eyes tight, feeling a small tear at the corner of her eye. She felt a big pop when he was buried inside and clung to him, crying out. He whispered things into her ear until she relaxed, and he moved once more into her and she gritted her teeth, but the next, felt better and she looked up at him. He watched her so protectively, and gawked her. She bit her lower lip when he went again slowly and it felt so good.

"Faster." she panted, ready for it and leaned up, kissing him and he gladly did so for his girl.

She held on tightly when he pushed in and out, fastening the pace each time and loved when she called out his name. He growled hungerly which made Emma cling even more tightly to his sweaty back when he plunged deeply into her.

"I love you" pants Jay guiding with Emma who shut her eyes, but moaned when he said that and looked up at him, amazed.

He did?

Her heart pounded and she was losing her breath anyways by how fast they were going and the climax coming. Oh my god why did she wait so long? He was amazing in bed..

he clenched his teeth going a little faster. They went slower by the end but harder and deeper. Emma's mouth was hung open in pleasure and they called anothers names out before cumming, and Emma bucked her hips back into his as he jerked the last thrust, and collapsed.

As she caught her breath he rolled over beside her, panting too and held her close to him, sweaty hot bodies clinging together under her sheets. He glanced out the window and back at Emma to see she knew it was full moon too.

"I don't get it" he softly said. Why did she want to give away her cherished possesion to him? Did she love him back..

Emma tiredly laughed "You think after being stalked by wolves I wouldn't research them? ... said that if you distract them...they won't change... as long as you can control yourself and keep your mind on one thing" she explains with a small smirk, knowing Jay couldn't resist sex..or her.

He kissed her shoulder and smiled against "I do you know..." he drifts and she gave a what look "I love you" he said again. He was glad she believed him too

She smiled "I love you too" she closed her eyes with him and fell asleep. he stayed up for a bit, in awe that she was inlove with him too. When did things get so amazing? Minus the wolf part. He kissed her forehead as she was sound asleep and pulled her naked body more into his arms then fell asleep too

Outside the window, the white wolf glared in at the lovers.


	15. Making Plans For The Halloween Dance

Jay smiled, actually full grin smiled.

He closed his car door that parked in the lot of Degrassi, and jumped two stairs at a time going into school. When he slept with past girls, ya sex was always fun, but he never felt good about it after..not the way he did now, it's like his heart grew 10 sizes plus 5 since he knew he was Emma's first.

Some girls smirked watching him go, some wondered what was making him smile and so happy.

They frowned seeing who he was going.

"Hey" Jay quickly said in Emma's ear and she turned to have to look the other way when he circled around her.

"Hey" she laughed, as she grabbed him from moving around so much and he leaned down, happily kissing her deeply and she sighed into his mouth.

Only one day apart and she missed him that much..

There was a groan behind them and they turned to Manny "Why can't I have that?" she whined.

Jay snickered "You wish" he looked at the clock "I got to go" he wrapped arms around Emma's neck, her little body up against his and she felt so little, and he kissed her quickly before rushing off.

"where's he off to?" Manny walked beside Emma who was glowing.

"He isn't even suppose to be here" admits Emma "He's trying to get a job at the auto shop"

"Succeeding?" Manny asked and Emma nodded happily. "He's going to the dance right?"

"yeah" laughs Emma "Took Lucas to make him though"

"Jealousy" Manny breaths happily "Such a great thing" she jokes to then see Sean coming down the hall.

She felt her heart skip and shyly looked away when he looked back at her.

"hey Em" Lucas smiled coming over from down the hall.

Speak of the Devil.

"Hey" Emma smiled a little and tried not to go red...little embarressing he saw the fight between her and Jay that was about his sister.

Lucas looked around and dug hands in his pockets "Just wondering.."

"I'm going to be right back" Manny cut him off talking to Emma who nodded and Manny smiled going to go to Sean.

"As I was saying..." Lucas went back to Emma "I was just wondering if you'd save a dance for me.. at the dance" his dark eyes sparkled at her.

"Um, that's sweet Lucas" Emma said and he smiled "But..." he frowned and she tried explaining "Jay and me are fine now and the last thing I should do is cause another fight between us."

She swore his eyes just turned pitch black from brown.

Manny who was going to Sean stopped in her tracks and sadly watched Ellie wrap herself around him.

She sadly went back to Emma who gave her a sad look when she saw that too and then both girls jumped a little when Lucas hit a locker beside him.

"Fine!" he spat and stormed off.

Both Emma's and Manny's eyes were widen, watching him charge off.

"What the hell was that?" stared Manny.

Emma shrugged still staring though and laughed a little "Maybe he doesn't like being rejected?"

"Creepy" Manny sang.

"Hey Manny" Craig smiled coming in and she blinked twice.

"Craig, hi" she greets awkwardly. What'd he want? Hopefully not a baby again...

He smiled and nodded to Emma "Hey, how are you doing?"

"Fine" smiled Emma to then point behind her "I'm going to go to class...early" she lamely said and rolled her eyes leaving.

Manny looked back at Craig who smiled slyly at her, beyond them Sean was watching with a tense look and not even listening to Ellie rant on about whatever.

As soon as Ellie hugged him he quickly pulled her off; she didn't get they were going to the dance as friends and friends only.

What did Craig want with Manny though? His heart was pounding nervously.

"so.. I was wondering if I could take you to the Halloween dance?" he asks "I mean... I owe you one right?"

Manny smiled a little bit "That's sweet Craig but I was thinking about skipping it"

"You wouldn't want that" he teased her and smiled a little "We'll go as friends, I promise"

"So do I" Manny laughed a little in the friendly way.

"So is that a yes?" laughed Craig and she hugged herself thinking and slowly nodded, she did really wanna go..just now dateless or Emma and Jays third wheeel... specailly when SEAN had a date.

"Yeah. Yeah, I guess I'll go..." she drifts and he clapped hands together.

"Great, pick you up at 7 then? Does Em need a ride?" he questions and she nods as he did back "I'll see you then"

"Craig" Manny called shutting her eyes and slowly went to him "Your not planning anything are you? I mean...it's just. I don't want to be hurt again. So im just saying; it won't happen. But it'll be great being friends with you"

"that's all I want" Craig honestly said "I miss us. Being friends. Emma, Sean..." he drifts and she swallowed and nodded. Little did he know this would make Sean never want to be friends with him again.

They smiled and waved goodbye at another and Manny turned to bump into Sean.

"You scared me" laughed Manny.

Sean gave her a look and back where Craig was going "What did Mannings want?"

"Just a date to the dance" Manny shrugged opening her locker.

Sean's mouth dropped "Did you say yes?" he exclaims.

"Yeah, I did" Manny closed the locker harder than she usually did.

What was he trying to get at?!

"Your going to the Halloween dance with the guy who fucked up your life. You know what he wants out of you Manny" he bitters.

"It's not even like that!" Manny got mad "Craigs not even like that. We just miss the old days, that's all...we're friends. And I thought we were too?"

"Manny" Sean tries to stop her from walking away but she was already down the hall.


	16. The White Wolf Revealed

"You guys did what?" stared Manny and her mouth fell "I should of known! You were glowing and everything" she laughed, standing in the girls washroom with Emma.

Emma smiled shyly and went red as Manny aw'd.

"But...seems like you have more to say?" Manny knew her best friend well.

Emma bit her lip "Manny, promise me you won't laugh?" she asked and Manny nods.

"Promise" she swore.

Emma looked around and leaned into Manny "Those two wolves, the we encountered that other night.. Manny, one of them was Jay. I swear to you. Everything all adds up" she explained.

Manny stared at Emma who looked serious the whole time, Manny let out a little laugh until her eyes widen "Your serious aren't you?" she questions.

Emma nods "Yeah. He even has meet cravings; he usually would stay away from meet since you know.." she was vegan.

"cause you hate it" sang Manny in a love song tune.

Emma rolled her eyes smiling "So you don't think I'm insane or anything?"

"Well, I'm a see'r to believe'r. But your my best friend, so i'll act like its real. Besides, theres a lot of things happening in Degrassi thats so messed up"

"Like Sean and Ellie together?" Emma guessed.

"EXACTLY!" Manny yelled and she coughed and went back to Emma's problem.

Meanwhile the boys worked on a car in auto class.

"So she's going with Mannings huh?" Jay taunted Sean.

"Yes" he bittered.

"Well, your loss man" Spinner admits "You accepted to Ellie"

"It's not like Manny would go with me anyways" Sean sadly confirms and the boys snicker.

"I think that girl would go with any guy" taunts Jay.

Sean gave him a glare "Your such an ass!" he yells and Jay shrugs.

"He is, sept for when Em's around. The weak spot" Spinner poked Jay's chest, taunting him.

"Don't ever poke me again" Jay warned and Spinner ah'd from the pain Jay was doing when he grabbed Spinner's hand.

"OKAY! I'm sorry!" Spinner got his hand back and rubbed the sore spot.

"He's right" taunts Sean, "Your a big softie for Emma. WHipped."

Jay snickered at Sean "At least I got my girl. These days; it's a good thing to be whipped. I won't be blown off or not picked over by Mannings" he taunted Sean back.

Sean then smirks "Yeah, your right. In your view, Lucas is trying to get your girl"

"Screw you man" Jay shot back cleaning some tools but eyed Sean suspicously... was Lucas still trying?

"Not kidding" Sean admits "Saw him by Emma today"

"Why are looking at my girl friend?" Jay raised an eyebrow and Sean smirks.

"Cause she's so damn hot" Sean ran from Jay and Spinner slammed tools down.

"CAN'T WE ALL GET ALONG?!" Spinner yelled.

Later that night Emma was walking home late from Liberty's house. Jay would be so mad but she had to REALLY study for the test coming up

She heard some foot steps and turned around to nothing, she picked up her walking to go a little more quicker.

She heard a growl and jumped back to the white wolf.

"You" Emma snapped.

Where the hell was Jay when you needed him?

She shouldn't of shown him the trick to stay human.

Please Jay...come help! Emma groaned. Maybe walking home was a bad, bad idea.

The white wolf stared and Emma gave a confused look; what did it want?

It slowly morphed into a girl. The dark hair girl bent down and put on a long black jacket on that hid behind a bush near her and smirks at Emma.

Jane. Lucas' sister.

"He really adores you" she taunts.

Emma stared in shock "Jane." she now knew who the other wolf was.


	17. I Like It Rough

"You know..." Jane says, rather annoyed like, "I think I've found _the one._ I should of known better you know?" she huffs.

Emma raised an eyebrow, she was talking about Jay? After just a one night stand?

"He likes virgins I'm guessing" she taunts Emma.

Emma snickers "So when he does them he leaves, right?" she questions.

"That's right kitten" taunts Jane, crossing her arms.

Emma crossed her arms back, "Well your a little wrong; been there and done that" she shot back and raised an eyebrow.

Jane growled stepping closer to her and calmed herself down.

She walked in circles around Emma and Emma looked around for some help.

Jane then couldn't control her rage and couldn't help but punch at a car, it dug a whole and loose pieces fell.

Emma's heart started to race, wow . She-she was REALLY strong.

"I can hear it you know?" Jane bit her lip looking to Emma "Your heart? Beating so fucking fast. I just... the cravings in me... the blood, the excitment?" she laughed thrill like

Emma swallowed hard when JAne now stood close in front of her

"you know..." she whispers in Emma's ear "We'd be pretty hot together. We could forget about Jay together"

She received a laugh from Emma and glared harshly.

Emma shrugged simply "Sorry, don't swing that way" she taunts, "Plus, I don't need to forget him.. I **have** him."

Jane got her fangs out "Yeah well you won't for much longer"

Emma backed up scared. God she should of known it was Jane. New girl in town? Clearly up to no good.

"How do you want it?" taunts Jane, "Jay liked the sex and then bite. Or do you just want to get it over and done with?"

Jane's eyes flashed gold

"EMMA!" Manny ran over. They had planned to meet halfway just incase and Manny knew something was up when Emma wasn't at the halfway mark.

Jane snapped her eyes to Manny and went to go hit her until being held back by Emma, she whipped around and striked Emma in the face and Manny was shoved to the ground.

"Don't INTURRUPT ME!" Jane yelled down at Manny and Emma went to crawl up until Jane kicked her stomach.

Manny looked up crazy like at Jane. What was going on!? Who the hell was Jane really?!

Emma was on her back and groaned in pain holding her stomach and her big brown eyes stared up at Jane

"Come on baby, it'll be quick" Jane smirked.

Emma crawled back when Jane went to bend down to her and then Jane was striked so hard she was thrown over to the sidewalk across the street from Emma.

Jay.

Manny ran to Emma and helped her up as he turned, walking over to Jane. Should of known it was her.. maybe that's what he gets for getting Emma and Alex sick with that STD in the past... a fucking wolf, who has sex with him, and passes over a curse

Jane smirked getting up from the ground "hello lover, you know I like it rough" she taunted Jay and morphed into her white wolf form.

When she ran over Jay turned also and his black wolf jumped back at her.

Emma's house door opened and Manny opened it for Emma and Jay. Jay had a split lip, a little bloody cut on his cheek and scratch marks on his hand.

But Jane looked much worse but got away..

"Stop moving" Emma sat on her bed trying to clean Jay's wounds who sat on the end of it, feet on the ground.

Jay winced when she put the cloth on his cheeks "Damn Em" he breaths. Could of warned him there was alcohol on that.

Emma mumbled a sorry and he eyes her. He didn't care about his wounds, he only cared she was okay.

"hey.." he quietly says "Hey" he says more sternly and Emmas brown eyes melted into his when he turned her chin with his fingers and removed her eyes off his wounds, "I love you" he says and she nods playing with the cloth

she knew. . she just didn't understand why this had to be happening to him, them.

"Your okay right?" he asks and she just nods.

"Did you sleep with her more than once?" Emma blurted out.

Jay breaths rubbing his forehead "Em, I told you it was once, and I don't remember it" he confirms.

"Great, the ' I don't remember' speech." she said and she got up, going up the stairs.

Jay huffs and followed her upstairs "What do you want me to say?" he yelled after her "I don't want to lie to you. I couldn't have you so I filled the void but nothing else worked. There were girls yes, but none of them like **you**"

Emma stopped in the kitchen,turning and crossing her arms. She felt a little better, but still felt more like shit and didn't know if she could trust him.

Jay saddened, "Em, all I want is you. I can't live without you or I'm miserable" he explains and she connected eyes with him and he lift her chin slowly kissing her, "And I do stupid things.. like _Ralphy _or _Jane_. Or drugs.." he cringed, remembering that part.

Emma saddened, feeling bad he turned to those things after the shooting and having to experience her, such a good thing, to then lose her and not know how to handle it.

Manny walked into the room "so.." she cuts off the kiss Emma was about to give him, and Manny stares at Jay "You really are a wolf"

Jay let a long breath out and nods.


	18. Happy Halloween

"BOO!" yelled Jack running into Emma's bedroom.

Emma was in Jay's arms and both slowly woke up.

Emma gasped jumping up and Jay groaned, he slept over since in pain and Emma's parents weren't suppose to be home until lunch.

"Emmy, look!" Baby Jack showed her his trick n' treat bag. Halloween was here!

"O god, their home" Emma shook her boy friend "Jay! Jay get up!" she shook him and he groaned more trying to make her just stay and slep

Emma stumbled a bit finally being let go or at least got away and ran to the bathroom to check herself.

She looked innocent enough.

"happy halloween" Jack whispered in a little voice to Jay who woke up and stared at the little boy standing at the edge of the bed infront of his pillow.

"Where'd you come from?" Jay jokes with a small smirk approaching.

Jack did a little giggle and showed him his trick n' treat bag

"Dope." was all Jay could say. He didn't know how to talk to kids. Jack giggled more.

"come on Jack lets go" Emma panicked as Jay tiredly sat up and Emma wanted to race up before Snake and Spike came down.

"stay" Jack stubbornly said and stomped his foot pointing to Jay.

Emma did a little choked up movement and ugh'd "Fine, watch him" she yelled down to Jay.

As Jay heard the door closed Jack was trying to roll his little body up onto the bed.

"need help there little man?" teased Jay.

Jack shook his head "Big boy" he promised and just sat at the end of the bed watching Jay.

Jay awkwardly coughed and looked away, slowly looking back to see Jack still staring and just blinked innocently at him, continuing.

"Hey mom" Emma said, going outside and seeing Snakes last touch ups to the Halloween decorations.

"Hey sweetie" smiled Spike, passing Snake some Halloween lights, "Your brothers inside did you see him?"

"Just eating some pie." she lied. He was really downstairs, buggin' Jay.

Snake opened arms to his master piece "What do you think" he asked Emma.

"Great" she quickly said "Uh, where you going?" Emma ran in front of her mom who went to go into the house.

"well, Jack is in there. Don't want him being alone" her mother insists.

"Manny's watching him" Emma said quickly again.

Spike slowly nodded and Snake eyed her coming down the ladder "I think she's hiding something"

"Hiding what?" Emma squeked and cursed under her breath when the parents went inside.

As soon as they opened the door they saw Jack laughing hysterically holding Jay's hat and running around with Jay trying to get him.

Emma would have laughed but she looked at her parents with a sorry, guilty look.

Jay stopped in his tracks.

Uh oh.

"YOU HAD LUNCH WITH MR SIMPSON?" Spinner gawked at Jay who took off his hat nodding and ran a hand through it, standing at the Dot now.

"My first time was pretty bad" admits Sean, sitting up at the counter with him.

Jay snickers "You weren't the one sneaking around in their house and in bed with their _daughter_" he confirms.

"I did get drunk" Sean admits, but true..Jay had it worst. Hilarious!

"Did Snake kill you?" laughs Spinner.

Jay stared at him "Yes Spin. Snake killed me" he shook his head "It wasn't so bad"

Sean nods "Spikes cool" he said and Jay nodded in agreement.

"It's just Snake thinking I'm poison to Emma or something" he sadly admits, wishing her parents believed he was serious about her. Spike seemed convinced but Snake wouldn't see it..didn't want to.

"Where she now?" Spinner asked.

Jay smirked "getting ready for the school dance" he confirms.

"Can't believe we're going" admits Sean and Jay nodded, sighing deeply..thing they did for girls.

EMMA'S PLACE, IN HER BASEMENT...

Manny laughed putting on make up

Liberty had come out and showed off her custome. She was going as a mad doctor and J.t was dressed as Frankenstien somewhere.

"How's it look?" she asks.

Emma laughed "Great" she said. Emma wore her red riding outfit with black corset that tied at the top and a red little cape around her shoulders, a hood on top of her curly hair that attached to the cape. Then a short red skirt.

Manny gasped getting up "Picture!" she exclaims grabbing her camera. She was the leather kitty cat tonight

Manny had her leather cat suit on. She had ears on the top and a little tail. She put her hand out in a gesture of a claw and put on a 'grr' face.

Emma laughed and smiled for the camera beside Liberty and they took a picture of them.

It was a polaroid picture, so Emma happily pinned in on her wall after it printed out and grabbed her little basket as the girls went out the door.

It was already 8 pm and they were meeting the boys half way and were going to go to the dance.

They walked and laughed together seeing the boys.

Jay didn't dress up, ofcourse, too cool..besides he was really a wolf right? So in a way he did a couple cotume with Emma. Haha.

Sean dressed as a soilder and was already standing with Ellie, to Manny's dislike til she went to Craig who dressed as a 80's rockstar, again, ofcourse! Spinner dressed as a cowboy and Paige was Marilyn Monroe.

Manny went straight to Craig ignoring Sean with Ellie.

Sean sadly frowned and looked to Ellie who was dressed as Satan.. couldn't be more dead on.

They all walked up to the school, and they went into the school dance. Jay whispered something to Emma, walking in the back of everyone and she laughed playfully hitting him. Clearly he didn't like dances.

'I put a spell on you' blasted around them as they walked in

Everyone was actually having a good time. Decorations and fake webs and pumpkins were everywhere. EVERYONE but Jay was dressed up. So many treats and drinks were on the side table.

When Sean watched Craig finally leave Manny alone, he decided to finally go up to her at the punch table.

"wanna dance?" he whispered in her ear.

Manny turned and couldn't help but feel her mouth drop. He wanted to? She smiled "Um...yeah; sure" she nods.

He smiled back and took her hand going to the dance area passing Emma and Jay.

"What are you doing?" Emma asked eyeing Jay.

Jay still narrowed his eyes around, he scented something..something not good.

"I think Janes here" he growled.

Emma laughed "She's going to be here either way Jay. It's a 'school' dance" she explains and he looked back down at her, she sadly shrugged, "Cant really go to the police and tell them shes a wolf and killed those people.

Jay frowned but nodded, true.

Meanwhile, a pissed off Ellie went to the back of the school and ugh'd. Sean had been ignoring her the whole time because of stupid slut Manny.

She wasn't stupid.

"Bad night?" a shadow slowly went to her.

Ellie's eyes widen and screamed when a wolf jumped on her bitting into her neck and blood squirting everywhere against the wall.

This mystery wolf brought his gang of his wolf pack too. UH oh.


	19. A Wolf Pack, Blood & Terror

"Did you see the drinks?" Paige asked and shivered holding Spinners hand as she walked to Manny and Sean who split apart, frowning they stopped them from dancing..

Spinner laughed though, "They put little fake eye balls in it"

Paige rolled her eyes but smiled, tearing him away, seeing Manny and Sean were in the middle of something.

Sean danced with Manny again and slowly leaned into her as he got lost in her again when they were alone.

"Sean..." she whispered knowing what he was going to do.

"Please" he begs "I think I'm in love with you Manny.." he whispers.

Manny swallowed hard and her eyes got teary. she felt the same.

"I love you too" she confessed.

He softened and pressed his lips on hers quickly, before another stupid moment for them was lost. Manny kissed back passionatly as their hearts pounded.

The party was actually going great.

Derek, who was with Danny over by the drinks pooking eyeballs, were scared to death when the exit door near them slammed open.

They looked at another.

"What's going on?" asked Danny, as a round of dark intimating figures stepped in, not dressed up for the dance, and some looked to old to be highschool students.

Derek turned back to Danny "Maybe it's a play" he smiled until one of the pack members grabbed his neck and bit into it. Derek screamed in agony.

There, leading the pack, was Lucas, Jane's brother. Of freakin course he was also a wolf ! How could they forget that?

Jay's mouth dropped and held Emma tighter as they saw the bloody scene when everybody began to scream

Liberty was charging over to Danny "Danny run!" she gasped loudly and blood slowly came out of her mouth as she was stopped in her tracks.

Liberty looked down and stared at sharp nails in her stomach and looked up to Jane smirked, Jane pushed Liberty down, and dead before standing next to her brother and the wolf pack.

"Let's eat." Lucas joked, grinning with his bloody fangs.

People then screamed and started to rush out the other doors, but it was so crowded and the wolf pack started grabbing people.

"SEAN!" Manny yelled when one of the guy wolves got her.

Sean punched out the other one who went to grab him and ran for Manny.

Jane was just walking around casually, entertaingly watching.

She then smirks spotting what she came for.

Emma and Jay. Emma's eyes were wide in horror and Jay was a bit scared, but more pissed off.

Spinner did them all a favor and put the fire alarm on, the water sprinklers from the cieling, came down on everyone who were still screaming and trying to get out.

He turned from the alarm and saw his girl friend "Come on!" he yelled at Paige.

He needed to get her out of there.

Paige started to run over until she stopped in her tracks holding her stomach.

"Paige?" Spinner said and didn't even know he whispered it or lost his breath, feeling like he knew what happened

Paige fell to the ground and behind her Ellie stood there holding a knife and licked it, her eyes now Gold

Spinner's eyes widen and looked so fearfully down where Paige's body was lying

"God" Ellie breaths "I've been waiting for so long to do that" she walked away, "She was SUCH a bitch.."

Spinner ran to Paige and started to cry as he brought her in his arms "Paige? Paige!" He wrapped her in his lap "It's okay, it going to be okay baby" he cried.

"Spinner" Paige had tears from all the pain which made Spinner cry harder.

With Emma, she kicked the wolf that grabbed her in the groin and turned for the guy to be Aaron and he laughs "I remember you. Rave girl. You know; we could have some fun" he told her.

"In your dreams" Emma snapped back and was getting a little wet by the water spraying from the cieling and and he groaned, grabbing her cape when she went to run and he tore it off.

Aaron screamed out when a chair broke over his head; Sean ran to Emma and gave her his grey sweater.

"Where's Manny?!" he yelled.

Emma shook her head hysterically "I don't know, where's Jay?" she panicked then screamed when Sean was hit to the wall hard.

"Hey kitten" taunts Jane and tackled Emma to the ground.

Jay was by the other side and looked at his bloody hands, you think he'd be use to this already.

But he wasn't a killer.

..but the wolf was going to Emma.. he had to kill him.

"PETER!" Darcy screamed on the top of her lungs when Peter's head was squirted off.

Lucas laughed with his fangs and licked his fingers. Now. Where was the pretty blonde? He could use a mate.

"run!" Manny grabbed Darcy's hand and they did.

They ended up on the stage and trying to hide behind the curtains.

"Shh, we'll be save here" whispers Manny.

Darcy kept crying though.

"Darcy, you have to try to be quiet" begged Manny.

Darcy sucked in her breath until she screamed again when a hand landed on her shoulder and pulled her out of the curtain.

He smiled picking her up by her throat and Darcy choked to death and you could hear the wolf man crack her neck.

Manny ran away with tears in her eyes, down the stairs and fell to crawl back seeing so many people dead and blood everywhere. This was a nightmare.

She covered her mouth going to be sick until J.T and Toby grabbed her.

"Come on!" they yelled at her and finally ran out of the exit door.

"No wait!" she cried.

"Are you insane!? Don't go back there!" Toby yells.

"I have to!" Manny ran back in "Sean's in there!" and so was her best friend.


	20. If I Can't Have her

Emma tried running up the stairs of Degrassi, she got out of the gym, but the exit was closed off so went back into the schools halls, the lights were off but the red emergency lights were on. Emma ran as fast as she could knowing Jane was behind her.

She had wet hair and her long grey sweater covered some of her costume, there was blood all over her legs and sweater.

She tried pulling herself up on rails of the stairs as she ran up.

"Come on little red" taunted Jane's voice echoing up the stairs.

Emma ran to the exit door she saw and ended up on the roof "Shit!" she cried running hands through her hair.

Back inside the gym Jay ran to Spinner "Man, lets go!" he got shoved down.

"SHE'S DEAD!" Spinner cried still holding Paige.

Jay went back to him "I'm sorry Spinner, I really am. But we need to get outta here! We need to find Emma before she dies too!" he had so much desperate-ness in his eyes, pleading Spinner for help.

Spinner swallowed the lump in his throat and slowly put Paige down following Jay out.

"Sean" Manny bent down to him lying on the floor when she came back, and he groaned.

She sigh'd in relief and helped him up. He was okay!

Sean had a arm over her shoulder and she helped him out as he limped and such out the exit door, they went outside and looked around.

"Where are they?" cried Manny as cops were showing up around "Where are they?" she repeated desperately

"Shhh" Sean held her "their fine, I promise you. I wouldn't lie to you alright?"

Sean saw Emma on the roof with Jane and his mouth dropped.

He also saw Jay and Spinner burst open the door, next to come outide.

"JAY!" Sean yelled up at them and they looked down from the tep as he pointed to the roof and Jay took off running.

Spinner went after Jay to help and they ran up the Degrassi stairs, and onto the roof.

Sean and Manny stared, watching the four of them up there.

When Jay went to go help Emma, Manny noticed Spinner gaze over the edge of the roof, "O god" she said to Sean "he's not going to jump..." she looked at Sean "is he?" she feared.

"Spinner DON'T!" shouted Sean and Spinner bluntly looked at him. Why not? Paige was gone..

Manny had tears streaming down and cops were trying to stop him "Don't do this to Paige Spinner!" Manny cried up to him.

Meanwhile, on the roof on the other side of the building, Emma was hit back to the ground and her mouth fell in pain.

"He was mine!" Jane yelled down at her.

Emma painfully crawled up and bent a little over by the pain and Jane brought her hand back into a fist.

When it went to hit her it was stopped by Jay who caught it and stood infront of Emma now, his eyes glowing madly.

"That all you got, bitch?" taunts Jay

Jane growled at him "You should of loved ME Jay. Now you have to die too"

"Take your best shot" Jay easily caught her other hang when she swung at him and punched her back in the face "Usually I don't ever hit girls. But I'm aching to break your bones" he spat.

Jay yelled out when a knife dug into his arm.

He snapped around to see Emma knocked out and leaning against a body, Lucas. He slowly laid her behind him, like she his and not Jay's.

Fuck.

"You know the saying" taunts Lucas looking back at Emma "If I can't have her; no one will"

Jay pierced his lips together tightly in pain and yanked the knife out out of his arm, "pure silver?" he asks and Lucas smirks nodding.

Jay punched him in the face so Lucas landed on the ground and stared up in shock, not seeing that coming. didn't silver hurt them!?

"Forget the Hollywood rules you dumb fuck" Jay grabbed Lucas' collar and bent down to punch him "They don't..." he punched him twice and Lucas' eye sight got blurry "WORK!" he knocked him out.

Jane picked up that knife Jay threw and went to run at him.

Jay turned with a shocked expression but grabbed Jane before she swung and grabbed her arms tightly, glancing over the edge of the roof, "Go to hell.' he spat at her, throwing her over the roof.

Jane screamed, falling from the roof and finally came to an end when she slammed down onto a car that's hood was smashed when she landed.

Manny covered her face into Sean's chest when they looked over and saw it.


	21. I Love You

Jay caught his breath and then ran to Emma and slowly woke her up, pulling her into his arms, "Em? Emma!"

She groaned a little, but her eyes didn't wake up, and slowly behind, Lucas was creeping up on Jay, fangs drooling and eyes of anger to kill them both now for killing his sister.

Emma opened her eyes and winced, her head hurt. She then looked up into Jay's eyes who sighed in relief and she smiled softly til her eyes widened, seeing Lucas behind Jay.

"JAY!"

As Jay turned his head, Lucas was suddenly pushed over the ledge too, and Spinner did it, standing by and they all stood up beside him, watching Lucas fall to his death, a street pole slicing through him when he landed on it.

Emma cringed, and Jay pulled her into his arms not to look.

Jay turned to Spinner, giving him a thankful nod and Spinner nodded back, still upset but knew it was the right thing to do.

It was finally over.

HOSPITAL ...

"I got you these" said Manny handing Emma some flowers and putting it on the table beside her hospital bed

Jay got some stitches for where Jane sliced him and then he went to sit with Emma in her room. She had some swollen ribs, and just had to lay around for a while til the Doctors knew they weren't broken.

"Thanks." Emma smiled to Manny who held hands with Sean and they nodded together

Sean nods digging hands in his pockets "How do you feel?" he asks.

"Like I got kicked in the gut repeatingly" Emma bitters jokingly and Jay looked down, feeling like it was all his fault and she frowned. It wasn't his fault!

"What a horrible Halloween." Manny breaths, numbly looking down.

Emma then sees Spinner quietly standing behind them, and she looked around "Wheres the others?"

Sean swallowed hard and shook his head no.

"They didn't make it" Manny passed Emma something and Emma looked down to it.

The Halloween picture of the girls they took before the dance, Her Emma and Liberty. Liberty didn't make it?

After some tears and silence Emma was finally left alone with Jay.

"I'm sorry." he whispered, holding her hand as she was slowly falling asleep. She didn't know how she could but remembred the doctors put her on strong AV.

Emma opened her eyes, putting her hand on the side of his cheek, her fingers tracing her jaw, "Jay you didn't do anything. It wasn't your fault. Jane and Lucas were playing with everybody hurting everyone.'

Jay nodded, but was still upset until Emma smiled softly.

"Can you kiss me now you insensitive jerk?" she teased and he smirked halfway but leaned down, kissing her.

"love you."

The day after Halloween, Emma wore jeans and a white sleeve top and she was finally home. Her parents were already throwing out the decorations.

Jay's orange civic pulled into her drive way and she slowly got up from sitting on the porch. He walked through the fallen orange leaves and the wind blew softly around them.

Before going inside and taking her hand, Jay saw a small wolverine statue by her porch and kicked it down.

Emma lifted an eyebrow at him.

"I hate Halloween" he muttered and Emma smiled, laughing a little and leaned up kissing him.

Spike smiled over by Snake, watching the young lovers and swatted him, "Admit it, they're _something._" Spike said, amazed byt the way those two looked at another, so deeply inlove.

Snake rolled his eyes but smiled. It was true. Maybe Jay Hogart was good for Emma after all.


	22. AfterMath

"You think we could really move on?" Manny sadly asks.

Sean held her tighter and kissed the top of her head "Everythings going to be better soon"

They all sat on the bench watching the school employees clear all the Halloween decorations into some truck. Emma squinted her eyes, watching closely as they piled the props into a truck.

She never wanted to celebrate Halloween ever again.

Emma heard a sniff, and turned to Spinner who tightened his fists.

Emma sadly looked at him "I'm sorry, Spin" it's been a few days but not even a few years would he recover from Paige's death.

"no" Jay said out of nowhere "I'm sorry" he told Spinner "If it weren't for me..."

Spinner stood up and sucked in his shakey breath "Did you kill Paige?" he asks.

Jay swallowed hard and shook his head "no"

"Then it's not your fault" Spinner admits and looked down "We just have to think of the better sides..."

Manny slowly nods hugging herself "Like their not in pain anymore"

"We won't forget them" Sean breaths.

Emma sniffed "I think I'm done with Halloween" they all agreed nodding their heads.

Silence.

"We'll get through it..." Jay promised and put his arm around her waist and she leaned her head on his shoulder as he kissed her forehead and wrapped his hand in hers tightly

AFTERMATH

Years and years later.

Spinner found himself a new girl friend. It wasn't easy getting over Paige but his friends helped him through. He'd always visit her grave now and then. They always pictured another old and have dozen of kids. But here he was, living the life of a restaurant owner and trying to make room in his busy scedual for his new wife. But in the end, it all works out and he remembers Paige is up there trying to make him happy. And he was.. god how crazy highschool was. His kids would never know..

As for Manny and Sean, they broke up, but met again at their job. He helped build movie sets and she was an actress, following her dreams like he wanted her to do..they broke up because he wanted to go to the army, and fate brought them back together again when he came back. They made a 'fictional' movie together about a boy getting bit by a wolf and has til Halloween to stop whoever bit him from killing his girl friend. Sound familiar? Well, they never talk about what really happened those Halloween days but they made millions of the movie and grew old and happy together. They married another and got a house in LA. They didn't want to stay in Toronto...neither did Jay and Emma.

Those two stayed together forever. Sure, there was some fights but some of them were for pretend and just for a reason to make up. They moved to a nice small town, away from a city, and Emma got pregnant by 24, having a beautiful baby girl. They don't really got out for Halloween anymore but they let their daughter trick or treat at least. Jay now knows how to control his anger and changing since sadly still a wolf but it had some plus' whenever anyone tried to harm HIS family. They named their baby girl Harmony..and I swear to you..they thought she had some gold in her eyes...

Hehe.

Happy Halloween


	23. (NOTE)

**IMPORTANT NOTE**

I updated it and made this story better! Like I think I'm going to do with a lot of these fics. I started writing when I was really young.. insane that I'm Still a Jemma fan..obsessive much?

Anyways, I made a book cover for thi fic too, over at the top left corner of your screen by the stories summary! Click on it to take a look :)

Hope you enjoyeD! If you have any good Halloween plots, I'd love to do it, I love Jemma and Halloween like no other! One idea i have is making Emma a witch or something..but I don't what else I got haha. you?


End file.
